How Ironic?
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Minerva has unexpected help from Molly, how ironic? the second chapter explains the title.
1. Chapter 1

"Everything alright?" Is all Minerva heard over the screaming of her baby boy. Being a new parent, she had absolutely no idea what to do when it came to a screaming baby.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Minerva replied, not quite knowing whom the voice belonged to.

"Do you need any help?" Molly asked as she walked over to were she thought the screaming was coming from, with it being so dark it was hard to see were everything was. Minerva nodded her head as she tried to recognize the voice,

"No, thank you though."

"Minerva, dear. Let me help you." Molly said as she finally realized who it was that had the screaming baby. "After all, I do have a lot of experience in new babies."

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hogwarts reunion." Molly replied as a warm smile played across her face.

"Then could you help me?" Minerva asked sheepishly as she looked at Molly apologetically.

"Of course, my dear. Just hand him over." After Minerva handed Aiden over to Molly, she took a seat in a nearby chair and, again, sighed with relief. Within minutes, Molly had baby Aiden quieted, much to Minerva's surprise.

"How did you do that?" She asked as she looked over at Molly.

"Like I said, I have experience with new babies." Molly replied as another warm smiled came across her face.

"You're a life saver, thank you!" Minerva said as she stood up and walked back over to Molly.

"Any time, I'm always here to help." Molly said as she looked down baby Aiden, "Why don't you come to the reunion, I can give you a few tips on handling this one." She added as she turned her attention back to Minerva.

"I couldn't do that, this is your reunion." Minerva replied. "And plus, you wouldn't want a screaming baby to ruin it."

"I don't mind at all, I mean we already have four hellions running around. All of which are mine."

"They couldn't be that bad?"

"Oh, trust me. They're bad." Molly replied as she emphasized the last two words.

"Oh psht, I'm sure this one's worst." Minerva replied with a flick of her hand.

"Ehh, I couldn't agree with that. I mean, I can control this but not what they do."

"Lets go check it out, I'm sure a bit of discipline from their professor can do them some good."

"Merlin, if we can even find them." Molly replied as she made her way to the entrance of the dining hall.

"If they're the little hellions like you say they are, they shouldn't be hard to find." Minerva responded matter-of-factly as she followed close behind, looking at her son in Molly's arms all they while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aiden, it's cold and rainy outside. I don't want you to get sick." Minerva whined as she tried to catch up to her running 5-year-old.

"I wanna go outside!" He yelled back as he made his way to the front door. Once she caught up with him in time to stop him from unlocking the door, Minerva picked Aiden up and took him to the fireplace.

"We're gonna go to Auntie Molly's house and see what she has to say, k?" She said more to herself then to Aiden.

"Ok, Mummy." He replied as he hugged his mother's neck, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Prewett!" Minerva called once she entered the room from the fireplace, using what she called Molly while teaching her at Hogwarts.

"McGonagall!" Molly called back as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Auntie Molly!" Aiden called as he wiggled from his mum's embrace, running to her once she set him down.

"Aiden!" Molly said as she squatted down and hugged him, his arms wrapping themselves around her neck. "What are you two doing here?" She added once she planted a soft kiss on her unrelated nephew's head, standing up slowly.

"He won't listen to me. He wants to go out and play but it's to cold." Minerva replied as she crossed her arms against her chest. "And you do have experience in small children." She added jokingly.

"You remembered!" Molly laughed as Aiden nuzzled his auntie's chest.

"How can I forget? You did have 7 of your own, all of which have the same strong personality as you. I could only assume they were all related to you."

"You are very right." Molly replied with one last laugh, "Do you want to go start some tea while I talk to this one?"

"Sounds good to me." Minerva said as a smile flickered across her lips.

"Aiden, sweetheart, what happened? Why didn't mummy let you go outside and play?" Molly asked as she turned her attention to the 5-year-old in her arms, noticing Minerva walking into the kitchen.

"She's being mean, she says it's cold outside when it's not." He replied as he tried to hold back tears.

"Awe, sweetheart, don't cry. She's only doing it because she loves you."

"But I wanted to play outside!" He said as tears spilled over his eyelids.

"Let's go get a cookie, will that make you feel better?" Molly asked, not liking the sight of Aiden crying.

"I want a cookie!" Aiden called as he clapped his hands.

"Don't tell mummy I'm letting you have one, I don't know if she'll let you." Molly whispered as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Ok, Auntie Molly." Aiden whispered as he, again, wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his head on her chest.

"Here you are, love." She said once she levitated the cookie down from the shelf and handed it to him.

"What do you say, Aiden?" Minerva asked, as he took a bite.

"I love you, Auntie Molly."

"What else do you say?" She said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Thank you." He replied as he took yet another big bite, "You want some?" He added as he showed the cookie to Molly.

"I don't want to eat your cookie." Molly replied as a warm smile played across her lips.

"I want you to though!" He whined.

"Ok, fine." She replied as she took a bite of his cookie.

"You want some, Mummy?"

"No, thank you." Minerva responded as she also smiled warmly.

"Please?"

"Ok, fine. I'll have a little bit." Walking the rest of the distance, Minerva also took a small bite from the cookie all of them were sharing.

"I want Uncle Arthur to have some, were is he?" Aiden asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"He's at wo-." Molly started as she heard a soft popping sound in the living room, "Oh, looks like he's in the living room." She added as she watched Arthur put his coat over a chair.

"Uncle Arthur!" Aiden called, wiggling out of Molly's embrace. "I want you to have some of my cookie." Both women heard from the kitchen, letting out giggles in response.

"How are you two managing without Albus?" Molly asked as she leaned up against the counter, Minerva following close behind.

"We're managing." Minerva started, feeling Molly wrap her arm around her waist, "I mean you're like a second mum and Arthur's like a dad to him." She added as she, like Molly had done, wrapped her arm around her friends waist, pulling her in for a side hug.

"You are like family, I must say so myself." Molly said as she turned around and gave Minerva a full on Molly Weasley hug. "All of the Weasley kids think so, Mina." She added quietly.

"I'm speechless." Minerva replied, tears threatening to spill over, "Thank you." She added as she wrapped her arms around Molly's abdomen.

"You are very welcome, my dear."


End file.
